A Deadly Threat
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid finds himself in a deadly situation where he has a bomb strapped to his chest and he is forced to go to the BAU where the bomber makes demands. Can the team save Reid as well as themselves before it's too late? UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Can someone kill these plot bunnies? Please? I'm going to pretend there's not going to be metal decetors in that building, even though that's probably very unrealistic. **

"Please," Reid sobbed as the man strapped the bomb to his chest. He was completly tied, unable to move at all. "You don't want to do this."

"It's going to be okay," the man soothed him. "If you do what I say and everyone cooperates...and even if they don't you want to know why I like bombs so much? They make death quick. You won't feel a thing."

"But I don't want to die," Reid whispered.

"I know you don't, but this is the only way I can get them to pay attention to me." The man's voice was angry. "Just do what I say Spencer, and you won't get hurt."

Reid swallowed and nodded. He was so terrified he could barely move. The man untied him them and showed him the little button he had in his hand and gave Reid a cell phone.

"This is to give Hotch, once you get into the office."

Reid swallowed, nodded and stood up.

The man led him to the car and drove him to the building. Slowly Reid walked in. He couldn't stop trembling. Sweat trickled down his forehead.

He didn't want to do this.

Why was this happening to him?

He didn't want to die.

He walked into the doorway but stood there, looking around the office that he called hom.

"Hey Spence!" JJ smiled as she walked by.

"Get away from me," he said quickly and JJ paused. They all looked up at that.

"Reid?" Morgan stood up from his chair.

"Don't come any closer!"

Hotch heard Reid shouting and stepped out of his office. So did Rossi.

"Reid, what's going on?" Garcia asked, holding a bunch of folders. Her voice was scared.

"Get back!" He shouted at JJ who was coming closer. He didn't want to risk anymore lives than he had to.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, worry filled him. Why the hell was the kid acting like this and not going inside.

"I'm sorry Hotch." Tears fell from Reid's face. "I...I didn't want this...he...made me."

"Made you do what?" Rossi asked sharply. Reid swallowed and took off his jacket. All of them gasped at the bomb strapped to a young man's chest. The folder's dropped from Garcia's hands as she put them to her mouth.

"Reid!"

"Don't come closer! He has the button...he'll push it anytime.." Reid's voice was truly shaking.

"Reid," Hotch said slowly, trying to keep control. Keep the tremors from taking over his body. "Who did this to you?"

Reid, with shaking hands took out the man's cell phone. It suddenly started to ring. Reid tossed it to Hotch who quickly caught it.

"He wants you to answer this." he whispered, his voice dry.

Slowly Hotch obeyed.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?" His voice was more angry than he intended it to be.

"Agent Hotchner, is it? So nice to finally hear your voice. Too bad we can't meet in person."

"Too bad indeed,"Hotch growled.

"Here's what the deal is. You do what I say and no one gets hurt. If you don't obey I'll push this little button and your little friend and anyone within a 100 feet of him will die, or at least get seriously injured. Do you understand me?"

For now Hotch decided to obey.

"Yes."

"Good, let's get down to buisness, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

"What do you want?" Hotch demanded, heated anger in his tone. He couldn't get over how traumitized Reid looked.

"Respect. And I don't want people to think I'm invisible."

"Well the latter has been taken care of. Not so sure on the respect part."

"At the end of the day you WILL respect me," the voice growled.

"I don't respond well to threats," Hotch hissed.

"Fine," the man shot back. "I want 10 million dollars within 5 hours."

"I don't have those kinds of connections..."

"Bullshit. 10 million. If you don't your young co-worker dies. And everyone else near him. I suggest you clear the office."

Hotch looked surprised.

"You're not going to make us stay here?"

"If you stay where you are how the hell will you be able to transfer my money to me? Since someone from your team WILL be doing the transfering. Besides I know how much Dr. Reid means to the team. Enough that if his life is in danger you will do almost anything to save him. Oh and Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call the bomb squad. If they come anywhere near Dr. Reid it's over. Do you understand?"

Hotch swollowed. He really really didn't like being threatened.

"Yes, I understand."

He closed the phone.

"What did the sonofabitch want?" Morgan asked quietly. He couldn't stop looking at the kid's tear stained face.

"10 million in 5 hours."

"Not asking for much now, is he?" Sighed Rossi and folded his arms.

"We should call someone," JJ said quietly. Hotch nodded.

"I need to figure out who."

"Strauss?" Emily suggested, even though it pained her. Hotch shook his head.

"She'd send in the bomb squad."

"And is that such a bad thing?" Morgan shot back. "In case you haven't forgotten, Hotch, Reid has a BOMB strapped to his Goddamned chest!"

"I haven't forgotten," hissed Hotch." He ordered no bomb squad. I think he can see us."

Rossi closed his eyes.

"Damn it."

"But he's allowing everyone in the office to leave."

"He is?" Garcia looked stunned. He nodded.

"I want you all to leave now, as fast as you can. "

"What about you?" Morgan demanded.

"I'm staying with Reid. He can't be alone right now."

"Then I'm staying too," Morgan said stubboringly.

"Morgan-"

"So am I," Emily interrupted. JJ and Garcia also announced that they were staying. Hotch closed his eyes.

"I appreciate your loyality towards the team..."

"We'll get the other agents out of here," Rossi said calmly. "But you're stuck with us, Hotch. And so's Reid."

Hotch rubbed his forehead. There was no time to argue.

"Fine, you can stay, but get the others out!"

Rossi and JJ both directed the people towards one of the other enterances.

Reid was still frozen in the doorway, too scared to move, breathe, or even think. Sweat trickled down on him.

"I have phone calls to make." Hotch lookd at Morgan. "Comfort him."

Morgan nodded quickly and walked over to Reid.

"Hey there, pretty boy."

"Go away Morgan!" Reid shouted, fear in his voice.

"We're not going anywhere,Spence," JJ said quietly.

"No, JJ, you have to leave," Reid begged. "You have a son..."

"I'm staying." Her voice was firm. "I'm not going to let Henry grow up without a Godfather."

A tear trickled down Reid's face.

"Reid," Garcia said softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I have a bomb strapped to my chest, Garcia! How is it going to be okay?"

"You should sit," Rossi said suddenly as he came up to them.

"What?"

"He's right," Emily quickly said. "The bomber didn't say you couldn't move, did he?"

Reid shook his head.

"I just have to...stay in this office." They saw his legs tremble and it pained them to see him so scared.

"Come on kid." Morgan led Reid to a chair. Reid protested about being touched, but quickly caved.

"You all should go," he pleaded.

"We're not going anywhere, Reid," Hotch said suddenly as he walked up to the kid. "I got some help on the way but in the mean time I need you to know something." He knelt to Reid's level and took his arm. He could feel it trembling. "We're not going anywhere." Tears spilled from Reid's eyes. "And you're not going through this alone."

Tears fell from Reid's face as he desperatly wished they were out of harms way, but at the same time glad that he wasn't alone.


End file.
